The Other Destined Ones
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: After losing their dad to the lady in White, Sydney and Zamora Singer team up with the Winchesters only to find that they are tied by more than just coincidence, but fate. Dean/OC, Sam/ OC I own the plot and Zamora, MysticViccer also owns the plot and Syd.
1. Reunion

_**Hello! So this is now my fifth fan fiction I have ever worked on, and I have to say that I'm getting the hang of this! I love to go into the minds of the characters and put my own little personal spin on their lives, and love life. The only thing is this time I am also using my sister's OC. I hope I do her proud, but I she gave me a good set to work off of, so I think I'm good. anywho, here is The Other Destined Ones.**_

_**Neither my sister nor I own Supernatural we only own the singer sisters and their story. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Reunion<em>

**Zoe's POV:**

There was smoke all around me and I was about to go down the monster of a staircase to try and get to my dad. "NO!" came his voice from behind me. "NO, SARAH!" He then came out of my sister's room, the baby bundled in her blanket. Leaning towards me he shouted,

"I want you to take your sister and wait outside for me. Protect her." I took the bundle in my hands looking at Little Sydney's crystal blue eyes, scared that I would drop her, and looked at my dad in fear. "NOW! DO IT NOW ZOE!"

And with that I quickly went down the stairs and through the door as my dad went back into my sister's room yelling and crying in anguish. I went next door to the neighbors and asked them to call 911 and then went to sit in my dad's grey 1967 Mustang Coupe. Sydney started to cry and I rocked her to sleep, crying as my dad came over to us.

"Where's mommy…...Daddy? Where's mommy?" I was sobbing and trying to calm my sister as my dad took me in his arms.

"You're Mommy didn't make it Zoe...She...didn't make it..." The three of us cried together as the firetruck came and doused the flaming mass that was no longer our home.

~Twenty-Two Years Later~

Holding my Silver and rune-carved dagger, I crept my way across the living room, disgusted at the uncharacteristic cleanliness of the tenant. Feeling my welcome wasn't going to last fairly long, I decided to steal a beer from the fridge. _Damn! No beer? Well this Smirnoff will have to do…I suppose. _I conceded with the drink choice and closed the refrigerator door, opening the bottle with a flick of my wrist. I downed the contents quickly and dropped the empty container in the recycling, the noise resulting in movement from upstairs. _Here she comes_ I grinned to myself, waiting to give out the surprise. A groggy form with black and-_hm that's a new development- _blue streaked hair came down with rumpled Smurf pajamas over her petite frame and a baseball bat in hand. I fought back a smirk.

_Like that'd help her against me. _Instead of laughing at her, I simply watched from the shadows as she surveyed the dark room in search of intruder. Silently I touched her shoulder which caused a chain of events. She swung low with the bat, hitting me in the leg with it and I wrapped my arm around the weapon, pulling to disarm her. Without a weapon she went to hit me only to have me pin her arms in an X over her chest and then hook my foot under her ankle. With a slight pull I held her to the floor after she fell.

"You're rusty, Syd." I allowed my laughter and pride to come out with the light comment.

"_ZOE?" _My sister looked and as shocked as was to be expected when you see someone after four years of college. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to-" Her eyes narrowed into slits as her confusion turned into suspicioun. "There's nothing after you is there?"

"First off, what stranger could possibly clean the floor on your ass faster than I can? And secondly, no there isn't. _We_ are going after something." I was smug in my response.

"We're gonna be what?" was the still groggy response, but before I could say anything, the stairs creaked, announcing the arrival of another form.

Moving off my sister and shifting my weight to my knees, I looked at the stranger with mild curiosity. This one was taller and more muscled. _This must be the boyfriend….This could be fun! _Upon his turning on of the light, I was able to see that he was tall, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He simply had on a pair of plaid boxers and was holding a lead pipe in his hands. Taking him in I saw that he had more of a square face with some 5 o'clock shadow starting to crop up with a lanky figure that was also fairly muscled. The surprising bit was that this overall wasn't even _close_ to Syd's typical choice in guys.

_Guess that happens after four years…._ I gave a mental nod to that bitter thought and decided to address what he was holding.

"Okay, dude, what up with the pipe?" I wasn't particularly impressed. "And what makes you think that'll do _anything_ remotely useful here?"

"Where did you get the pipe, Shawn?" Apparently, my sister was oblivious to the threat that I didn't even bother to disguise in my greeting.

"It wasumma da bed." Grumbled the man. _Well actually the man apparently goes by Shawn, so that might work better than stranger or 'the man'..._

"It was _what_?" Despite being a groggy speaker upon waking herself, Syd never understood morning talk.

"It was under the bed." He reiterated, fatigue still lingering in his deep voice.

"_That_ was under the bed and I took the _bat_? What was I thinking?!"

Distracted with her self-torture, I got up and walked over to the tall frat boy. Well, more like who I was assuming was a frat boy, based on his appearance and musk of beer and sweat. I mean, I'm no saint, but I was really hoping I was wrong about this guy, given that he was with my baby sister. I kept that thought to myself however, and just moved to deftly grab the pipe from his hand. Not sure what to do with it, I lazily tossed it so that he landed next to my sister, noticing that she now had herself propped up by elbows.

"Zoe…" her voice was warning, but I didn't give a damn.

"Okay listen here Shawn, my sister and I are going on a trip. She won't be calling you and will be gone for a few days. Do anything to try and stop me and I'll break your arm faster than you just lost that lead pipe, ya got it?" Turning on my heel I ignored my sister's glare and walked up the stairs to pack her a bag.

As I turned the corner of the stairs, I was amused to see Syd smiling apologetically at a shocked and seemingly scared Shawn. This quickly turned to anger towards me, but I was in her room before she even got on her feet.

"Now let's see where-" I smirked as I felt a hollowed out section of the floor protest under my weight with a loud creak. "Oh! I guess here!"

Pulling up the loose floorboard, I saw that she had a tidy foot locker with layered pits of foam that held different types of easily concealed weapons. _Why am I not surprised that it's mostly those damn throwing knives of hers. _I threw everything in the empty duffel on the floor, looking to see if she had anything more...explosive. I had just found and was inspecting a sawed-off when my sister burst into the room like a bat out of hell. _If only it were that simple, we'd have more demons to play with...well torture, but they're pretty much the same thing right?_

"You are _so_ lucky that wasn't Shawn walking in here!" Was all she had to say as she yanked the gun from my hands; not that I was really gonna fight her for it.

She started to place each weapon carefully back into the small arsenal box, making me think she was a little more OCD than a remember. _Well...maybe I shouldn't say that when she looks at my arsenal later...I am pretty particular about my weapons…._

"Oh, and FYI, I'm not going anywhere with you. You cannot walk into my life and expect me to just drop everything and leave with you on some wild goose chase to find Benjamin."

"Hey! That's Dad or Sir to you!" I snarled, my childhood training kicking in instantly. I looked down, avoiding her gaze as I pulled at a few stray waves out of my face. "Besides, it's not a goose chase if I know where he is..." _That's the problem….he went there, but I haven't heard from him in a few days now…._

She paused for a second and glared at me with fury. "I knew it had to be about him. I don't owe him anything after all of this time."

"He taught you the truth about the world when you wanted it so badly." I said, falling into the same fight we always got into since we were kids, "And he raised you, kept you safe, taught you to defend yourself and Let's not forget the big one," I looked over to her, spreading my arms around the apartment, "He paid for you to be _here_ and not have to worry about anything!, With legitimate money, might I add." I looked down, repacking the bag, and muttering, "He gave you every opportunity you wanted, and all you have is hatred for the man…"

_He gave you more than he ever gave me. I was never given the option to leave, I was to stay and follow orders. Be the good soldier he raised like a phoenix from the ashes of our old life._ I started to make my way to the dresser when she spoke up again, making me pause, but not to look at her.

"Oh yeah, he _really_ raised me well. When I was four and told him I was scared of the dark, he gave me a .45. Most Dads would pat my head and say to now worry about it. No, Benjamin, gave me the gun and said to _shoot_ anything that moves."

"I learned the same way." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, it's people like _us_ that _should_ be scared of the dark. We know what lurks there, it's never a safe place to be." _Besides, it's not like you had to watch him go from being that normal loving dad to falling into his old Marine persona without any explanation. You had it luckier than you realize. _

"I was _four_, Zamora! And that life was thrown at me, so I left the _first _chance I _**got**_." She emphasized, using my real name. Even Dad didn't call me that. Ever since I was four, he called me Zoe, or Zo.

I don't know why, but something in me snapped, "What did you call me?" I turned to look at her, my eyes blazing, "Cuz last time I checked, Sydney Odelia Singer, _I_ was the older sister and therefore have the right to use full names: you, on the other hand, are _not_."

As we commenced our glaring contest, Shawn decided to walk in. He still looked shocked and went over to hug Syd from behind; obviously to use her as a shield if need be. "What's going on Babe?" He drawled casually, "who is Zamora you're yelling about?"

"_Real winner_ you picked Sydney, real sharp one," I said, shaking my hair into a ponytail.

"He is really sharp. _Actually_, we met in calculus II," She had a smug look on her face.

Too annoyed to even _ask _what Calculus was, I turned to my sister's boyfriend. "Zamora would be me, there, Shawn. Remember, I threatened you not ten minutes ago?" I said, fixing my anger towards him with a glare.

Looking to my sister, he gave her a look that clearly said '_please tell me she's lying_' to which she made a cautious answer of,

"I _could_ say her bark is worse than her bite, but I don't really think that would be honest…"

The young man blinked for a couple seconds and then mumbled something about making coffee. Syd got all giddy suddenly and asked to make enough for two, muttering about my 'weird' taste in coffee._ If by 'weird' you mean not drinking it at all, then yeah, I'm the weirdest! _ He left and my sister turned to me all business. _And now for the part of the evening that I am __**actually**__ expecting and am prepared for: One of Syd's famous negotiations. I bet she'll even hold up her fingers...she never has more than two conditions anyway…_

"Okay, I'll go, but for you not for _him _and under two conditions," She stated, holding up two fingers as if I couldn't understand the use of 'Two'. _Yup...nailed it. Man you're too predictable sometimes._ I nodded for her to continue. "_Don't_ kill my boyfriend, _and_ I have to be back by Monday."

Shaking my head I regressed, "Well...I suppose I'm in a generous mood and won't kill the nerd downstairs…" I smiled, letting her know I wasn't _completely _serious, "But I can't promise when we'll be back until I see how bad it is down there." _Like if we're doing a rescue or a retrieval…_ I shook my head, not wanting to think about that possibility, and waited for her response.

"Well how about this? We're not back here on Monday, and I will drag your bossy ass on a train and we'll ride back, that way." Now my sister was having her turn to be smug. She knew how much I _despised _being on trains-something I blame on my addiction to action movies- as well as to know the location of my car at all times. Then again, she doesn't know about my car yet, so she only is thinking of the one factor.

Shaking my head I looked at the stubborn Psychology student, trying to find a way to get her to be more lenient. _You should know by now there is no changing this girls mind once it's made up. Need I remind you of when she wanted to be a hairdresser and all of the terrible haircuts you got in '87? _ I sighed, shuddering at the memory. "Just get dressed and meet me in the car."

She gave her signature 'I win you lose' smile and tossed me her duffel to me. I trudged down the stairs and was greeted by a wary Shawn.

"So…Do you want anything to drink?" The taller man looked at me like he had no choice but to be courteous. I shook my head with a, somewhat kind, smile. "There's some toast for you on the table, if you want it."

He then shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug. I walked over to the plate of toast and gave Shawn a curt salute. Once outside, I jumped down the stairs and practically skipped to my baby. Stopping when I realized I was being childish and silly, I grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened up my drunk. Opening the lid of the steel box, I pulled open the trays that held my weapons, looking for my tape recorder and pamphlet of information and maps that Dad gave me. Of course, they were in the top so that I didn't have to pull the trays out, but I forgot about that and groaned as I put each part back.

I leaned against the '67 bullet grey Mustang Coupe my dad bought back in the 70's. It was the only piece of our old life that survived, and I took great pains to keep it shining and the engine purring. I had just finished taking the last few bites of my toast when Syd came through the door, the duffel slung across her chest.

"Let's go, before I change my…Is that DAD'S car?" She stopped short of the trunk that hid my arsenal of hunting gear.

I nodded, patting the roof with a wave of pride, "Doesn't she look great? I just finished giving her a tune up at Bobby's."

Bobby Singer was our dad's brother and has been in the business for a few years before us. Now he was the one in charge of giving us hunts and making sure our covers weren't blown. The last case had me paired up and reunited with Dean Winchester cuz the monster's MO was hunting young newlyweds. _Man was it good to see him again...how long had it been? About five or six years? I don't know, but we always did manage to work pretty well together…_I shrugged lightly to myself, _That is...until he tries to be his dad and I have to kick his ass. _

"You got the Mathematics involved with it right, right?"

She gave me her usual concern when it came to my knowledge and-lack of- an education. _Please, I have plenty of intelligence! Sure it lies mostly in killing things. And the other happens to be in building and fixing cares. Why does she always forget that part? _I just nodded and pointing at the opened trunk so she could put her bag in it and we could get on the road. _Might as well make her sweat a little bit. _

"Zoe! _Did_ you get the Mathematics right on the car?" She clearly didn't trust my baby's functionality without the answer.

"Yes your _majesty_, the car won't turn into a pumpkin on the way back from the ball." I huffed, getting into the driver's seat and throwing on some ACDC. I smirked, as 'Back in Black' started to play. _Man, do I __**love**__ this song!_

"I'm_ not_ a princess!" She huffed in return, her hand dangerously close to the radio tuner. "Can we _please _find something more current?" I immediately slapped her hand away.

"New philosophy in the car: Driver picks the music: Shotgun shuts her cake-hole!" I smirked turning up the music instead. _More than one good thing about seeing Dean-o after all these years. I have control over my radio again. Well, when I have company. _

"Where'd you get that from?" _There she goes...being all skeptical again. Girl, you need to learn to trust me. Or at least try a different tone or something. I mean __**damn**__. _

"I got it from a friend of mine I met up with for a hunt a few weeks back." _He may still be a self absorbed twit, but that Winchester sure knows how to show a girl a good time. As well as keep her mind of things when the hunt is done. And he has __**no**__ problems with my taste of music. Not to mention, he still has that __**killer**__ ride. _My sister rolled her eyes and turned away from me as I drifted back into my memories. As I pulled away from the curb, I hummed to myself, glad to have my sister back and focused on going to save our Dad. _The whole gang back together...should be interesting…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Update:<em>**

_This is a rewriting/ revision of the original chapter for those who have read it before and are wondering why it is saying I updated the story. I really wish that is could work faster, but with me in college and my sister in her junior year of high school, it's kinda hard to sit and write. (Update made 09/06/14)_

_Hope you still like it, _

_~Gwen_


	2. An unexpected Collaboration

Hey, guys! I am extremely sorry for the very long wait for this update! My sister and I got extremely busy with stuff, but we are going to be better for now on! :) Enjoy Chapter two!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: An Unexpected Collaboration<em>

**Syd's POV**

It was well over an hour before either of us spoke, Zoe bopping to her lousy ass music while consulting a map every so often. I had tried to get my reading done for class, but the car wasn't a fairly good habitat for reading the ways to diagnose and treat mental disorders. So I watched my sister, confused on a few topics. After a while longer, my curiosity got the better of me and I voiced it.

"When, and why, did you dye your hair blonde, Zo? I thought you said it was the color of demon bait or stupid whores who will become demons."

She shrugged nonchalantly, " I needed it for a recent hunt a couple weeks back, thus why it's treated for bigger waves, too." She said, looking at the road. "What about you? Why the blue? Trying to go for the delayed teenage rebel look?" She smirked over at me, quickly changing the tape to Metallica.

"I'm not rebeling! I'm just...-" I started before my sister rudely interrupted: some things never change.

"Trying to prove a point to a father you ran away from?" She chided, not really paying attention to what I really had to say. She always hated how we fought constantly. "You left, and Dad drove himself into solo missions, so what is there left for the two of you to prove to each other?"

"No, one of my friends said that it would look really cool and he was right." I said crossing my arms over my chest and sinking back into the sit.

"Oh, was it Mr. Winner back at your apartment?" She looked at me briefly, her eyebrow quirked dubiously before the gaze was redirected to the map first and then the road.

"No!" I snapped. "I have other friends you know!"

"Oh, really? Maybe I would have known that if you _actually_ tried to contact us. Not a single call, Syd. Not. One."

"I...I...that is not the point!" I snapped.

"Then what IS, Sydney?" She burst out, clearly having been stewing on this for a while now. _I start to wonder why I agreed to this._ "You left, and I never heard from you again!. Do you know how close I got to making _deals_ just to _find_ you? How many hunter networks I called? I finally had to go to _Bobby_ to find you because, low and behold, you were talking to _him_ the whole damn time you've been gone!" She sighed, despondently, clearly upset, but in a mood that screamed she would kill any attempts at comfort.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY! I'M DOING GOOD AND ALMOST HAVE MY BA IN PSYCHOLOGY?!" I scream. What did she want from me? I had my normal life and then she came onto me with a newfound abandon.

"I just wanted to know you were alive and safe!" She exclaimed. "That you weren't being stupid and that you stayed alert and smart."

I sighed,"Zoe I'm sorry. I was mad at Father and I didn't think about how you were or anything like that." I knew this was big for us because one thing about my family was that you should never say sorry...well that's what my Father said anyway. It was different with Zoe...I think she needs to hear me say I'm sorry. She needed...nevermind.

"Well, Dad...he...he only says and does the things he does to protect you...you'll never understand just how much this has been about you as well as it's been about mom..." She trailed off, as if she knew she said too much already.

"What about mom?" I asked.

"Well, you do know _how_ she died...right?" she looked at me confused.

"All I know, is that it was a demon when I was very little." I told her.

She sighed, running a hand through her once again free flowing hair, "Well...then that's all that really matters right now...until we get Dad."

"Ok so what does that have to do with hunting?" I looked at her.

"Look, I'm not at liberty to say just-" She sighed, "Just wait until we find dad, you know how he gets when I give away his privileged intel. We'll get him...and then we'll all talk about it as a family." There was an unsaid sentiment, but I could still hear the hope in her tone.: _Just like Old Times..._

"And if we don't find him?" I said more to myself then to her. It was what Father was hiding that drove me away. It was secrets about me that I couldn't know. It's about me but I can't know.

She looked through the side window, expelling a deep breath, "Then we go to Bobby and see when the right time to talk about it is."

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Look, I've clearly already said too much and if Dad was here, he'd tan my hide, so for now, let's just focus on finding him." She said ending the conversation as she turned down a street. A few minutes we pulled into a town with "Jericho" emblazoned on an old sign.

She pulled into a rundown motel parking lot and checked in using the usual fake IDs and credits cards. This time we were U.S. Marshals Stone and Watson.

"Do you have _anything_ real?" I asked when we got into the room. That was when I found

that there was one bed.

She put a finger to her lips and tilted her head to the side in thought. After a couple of seconds she smirked, "My boobs...they're real, or at least last I recall." She shot me a wink, "Who knows what happens after a late night hangin' with Ash and Jo."

There was the sound of her gathering things from her duffel, before her voice rang out again, "And I have dibs on the bed!"

"No way" I called half about the bed and the other about Ash and drinking.

"I'm the Eldest! And I'm paying!" she shouted, moving to the bathroom, and turning the water on. She poked her head through the still open door, and gave me a stern look, "And don't even _think _about taking it while I'm in the shower."

"With a fake card!" I shouted back.

"Money is money! So shut up, and let me bathe, woman!" And with that, she shut the door. I took off my shoes and sat on the bed. And when I say 'sat', I mean let my ass hover over the bed before she said something.

"I know you're on the bed! Get the hell off!"

"I'm going to." I said and pulled out my phone to see two messages on it. The first was from Shawn:

"Hey, Baby, it's Shawn. I hope the trip was safe. Jess called looking for you. She said it was important. I told her you were out and she said that she will call your cell. I hope everything is all right. I love you and see you soon."

It was as I was listening to this one that Zoe came out of the bathroom. She was shaking her hair out with a towel, her blonde waves tumbling around her cami, a blue and grey flannel tied to her waist. She also had a pair of her flared jeans on, some biker boots tied on underneath.

"God, I can't wait to dye my hair back to anything other than this _godforsaken_ color!" Suddenly there was a kick at my thigh, "And Dude what did I say about my bed!" She groused, shaking at my legs on the edge of the bed.

I waved her away and begin the next message:

"Hey Syd, it's Jess. Sam's brother came and he just took off with him. I called his cell, but there was nothing. Maybe you could try or something, but I'm really worried, it's not like him to up and leave. If you hear anything, please call. Bye."

I removed the phone and looked at Zoe. "Now what did you say?"

"I was talking about how you were right about my intolerance for this hair color and how you need to get off. My. Bed!" She said, kicking me three times with each clipped word until I was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry I was listening to messages...I have to make a call." I said walking outside.

"Just watch yourself, we don't know much yet, so don't do anything stupid!" She pulled at the holster at the small of her back and tossed me one of her many handguns, "Here, take this!"

I put the gun under my shirt in the back and walked to see man that look to be 6'3" walking to his car, near him was two cops walking to us. I took my phone and dial Zoe.

"You know, I'll never understood the compulsive need to talk on phones when face to face is an option? What the _hell _are you calling me for, ya Dope, I was in the room with you not five seconds ago." She deadpanned, her voice distracted. Most likely doing quality control on my arsenal or cleaning her favorite .45.

"Your cards failed. You need to leave and look up the woman in white." I told her.

"Wait, _what?_ That card is brand new! And how do you have a lead when all we've done is check in and only half of us has showered? We haven't even looked at anything that can determine anything." She sounded dubious, her voice tilting in suspicion. "You're not with anybody, are you?"

"Well there's a tall guy and two cops walking towards me and I remember seeing it in dad's book a while ago. It's a start. Got to go." I hung up. The man and I smiled at the officers.

"Problem officers?" He asked.

"Where's your partners?" The Deputy looked at both of us.

"I'm just a student from Stanford." I told him.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seeing family." I said.

"What partner?" The man next to me said. I should have said that. _Way to go Stanford._

The deputy gestured to where the man had come from.

"So, fake US Marshall, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The officer said to the man.

"My boobs... " He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh and think of Zoe

The Deputy slammed the man to the hood of a black car and I ran for it. To my _luck_, the other officer grabbed me and cuffed me. He put me in the car with the other guy. The other guy smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes. Once we were at the station, the other guy and I were put in a room, and uncuffed. One minute later the sheriff walked in with a box.

"So, you want to give us your real names?" He asked us.

"I told you it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." "Ted" said.

"Fireheart...Kate Fireheart." I said.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." The Sheriff said putting the box down.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble, or uh, "squeal like a pig" trouble?" The man said. I smiled, but said nothing.

"You got the face of 10 missing persons taped to your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." He told us. "As for you, for all we know you and your partner are accomplices."

"That makes sense, 'cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was _three_." "Ted" said.

"And I was a _newborn_." I told him rolling my eyes.

"I know you got partners, couple of them being older guys. Maybe they started the whole thing." The Sheriff looked through the box, pulling out two books and tossing them onto the table. So tell me, Dean." He looked at the guy then turned to me, "Zoe. Are these theirs? I thought that might be your names. You see I leafed through these or what little I could make out it's nine kinds of crazy, but I found this too. It's got it in both of 'em."

He turned to the back of the books and in one was written Dean, and in the other Zoe, and under the name was 35 - 111. We looked at the books. The officer continued to talk. ""Now you're staying right here until you tell me what the hell that means."

Dean looked at him. "My high school locker combo."

"Yup that's it." I went along.

"Now Zoe-" The officer started.

"I'm not Zoe." I said at the same time Dean said. "She's not Zoe."

We looked at each other with slightly perplexed looks on our faces, but the sheriff just kept talking.

"Well, whoever you are, not 20 minutes ago, you said that you have never meet this guy and now you're saying that you knew him in high school."

"Yes. He is my..." I tried to think, but was saved by Dean.

"Brother. I'm her brother. We don't get along so well." Dean said with a smile.

"So I just like to pretend we don't know each other at all." I smirked.

"I don't care who you are! Now tell me what those numbers mean." He said again.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean told him, holding his hand out on the table agitatedly.

"We can do this all night long." The sheriff asked, when suddenly another officer came in.

"We just got a 911 call shots fired over in Winsford Road." The other officer said.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked us.

"No." We answered, as if it was a dumb question.

"Good." He said and handcuffed us to a piece in the table. We sighed as they left. Dean grabbed a paper clip from the book. He started to try and pick his way out of his cuffs, but was taking too long, so I got agitated.

"Give me that." I said and took the paper clip.

"Hey." He called. I undid mine and then started to work on his. "You know, I can do that, Sunshine."

I looked at him, "Don't call me Sunshine."

"Well if you're going to help me, you could at least tell me your name." He said.

"If you'll be quiet, it's Syd." I told him handing him the cuffs and grabbing my dad's book. "Now let's go."

We waited at the door until the last cop left, Then we grabbed our stuff and left though that roof and down to the leader to the back alley. Dean went to a phone booth, dialed a number, and then said. "Fake 911 call, Sammy? I don't know that's pretty illegal."

Then it hit me...

"Winchester..." I muttered under my breath. _ This is Sammy's brother?_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! How does Dean know that Syd isn't Zoe?<strong>

**How did Syd get to know Sam and Jess?**

**Find out in Chapter three!**

**_This is the updated version of the chapter..made 10-17-14_  
><strong>


	3. (Un)Pleasant Surprises

**_**I don't own Supernatural, and neither does my cowritter, Mystic-Viccer**_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: (Un)pleasant Surprises<em>

**Zoe's POV:**

After Syd called about the police, I grabbed my small military backpack-basically a small green camo bag- and went through the bathroom window. While I watched the fuzz leave with my sister and some mystery guy, I got in my car and went to the library, looking up the research that Syd told me to look up. I don't remember seeing anything on a "Woman in White", so I looked up what lore I could into the journal dad had told me to start compiling, knowing it could be important. _Then again, he also knows that you can't remember things for shit._ I nodded, remembering one of the many times I failed one of his research tests while Sydney passed it with flying colors. Then again, she was the brains of our operation, I'll and I was the brawn. _The hell with that, I'm the cute resourceful one! You don't see me walking around like a bulky female wrestler_. Looking up the parameters, I only found one article.

It was about a woman named Constance Welch, who had thrown herself from the town bridge shortly after her children had drowned when she was home alone with them. I rolled my eyes as the husband talked about how she missed her children and how she couldn't bear living without them. _Yeah...more like she killed them and felt so guilty that she lost it…_ I looked up his address and wrote it down, gathering my things.

"I suppose I'll have to check out this Joseph Welch then...See if he was unfaithful or if there was any possibility that she killed her kids..." I muttered to no one in particular before heading back to my car.

The place was a dump, _literally. _It was like he was trying to make a scrap yard and he just gave up. Then the trash just started to collect and he left it. _It really is a shame, at least Bobby works as a scrap yard owner and keeps the garbage away. Or rather he has me go through the rotting cars ever now and again and I get rid of the unusable junk. Wait a second...what is that? _

I paused as I pulled up next to a suspiciously familiar looking '69 chevy Impala... that has a lot of memories tied to it that I didn't want to think of while on the job. I stepped out, and buttoned my shirt up, taking my hair down and twisting my hair into a modest half-do. Then I took off my boots and grabbed a pair of modest black heels and slipped into them. Double checking the mirror, I figured I looked like I could work for a newspaper and decided to go talk to this guy head one.

However, someone had beat me to it, since when I found Mr. Welch talking to a tall and shaggy haired guy who wasn't what I was expecting. _Well let's be real, he doesn't have the monopoly on __**every**__ '67 Impala, calm your jets woman, you're acting like a girl pining on an old crush. _I shook my head, watching as this guy walked with my mark as he looked at an old photo.

"Yeah, he's older, but that's him. He and his partner came by three or four days ago, said they were reporters." _Dad was working with someone again? He hasn't worked with anyone since John...unless-_

I stopped next to a dumpster as they continued, waiting to see what he would say so that I could make my in. "That's right, We're working on a story together."

Joseph looked up at the man a little doubtfully, "well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on... The questions he asked me." _Oh you know...trying to kill the ghost of your homicidal wife...no biggy. _

I took this opportunity to walk as casually as possible over the the men. "Where the questions about your wife, Constance?" I turned to the taller guy, talking before he could say anything. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up with an office call on my way to you."

He looked shocked for a second, but a flash of realization went through his eyes and he turned to Mr. Welch. "Right, Mr. Welch, this is my partner-"

"Annamarie Stone." I smiled, shaking his hand. "So, what kinds of questions did our co-workers ask you?"

Welch nodded and looked back at the taller man, "They asked me where she was buried."

I nodded, 'double checking' notes that didn't exist in my journal. " And where was that again, sir?"

"What, I gotta go through these twice?" He looked back and forth between the two of us a little suspiciously. _Well yes, because our dads are missing and that kinda is more important than you trying to forget about your years dead wife. _

Mystery man replied fast, "It's fact Checking, if you don't mind." _Because you know, they send people to do that…_

Welch sighed, but said, "In a plot behind my old place on Breckenridge."

I looked over at him, pen poised after jotting the location down. "Why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." _Okay fair point, that's a pretty good reason to move...especially if you knew that they actually were murdered…._

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" the man looked down at the two of us, trying to go for the same thing I did.

"No way, Constance...she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage."

Welch looked at us again, a little confused, and with a bit of a pause. "Definitely," he stated, but it wasn't even _close_ to convincingly.

We looked to each other and sighed, "Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." I said, and the two of us walked to our cars. Before I could corner the man and see if my assumptions were correct, he called out, moving away from the cars. _Where are you-_

"Mr. Welch, have you ever heard of a woman in white?" _Oh dear lord boy are you a newbie or something?! _I looked to him like he was an idiot while Joseph turned around.

"A what?" _Well to put it in laymans terms...you're wife went crazy since you slutted away, killed your kids, and then killed herself. Now she's trapped to the road and kills all unfaithful men throughout the years. _

"I woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well, actually more of a phenomenon. Spirits have been sighted for years. In hundreds of places like Hawaii and Mexico lately in Arizona and Indiana."

I walked up and placed a warning hand on his bicep as welch looked at him nervously. Of course, he ignored it, and continued, "All these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story. "

Joseph, then up at the guy when we reach him. "Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." he turned to me, "I would have your co-worker get his head checked." I quirked an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"Oh well, you might want to tell him the rest there, _Partner._" I smirked, knowing this would send the stupid unknowing human reeling.

He took a step closer complying , "Well, you see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, these heartbroken women, basically suffered from temporary insanity and killed their children. Then, once they've woken up, so to speak? They become so tortured by what they did that they then took their own lives. But by then, it's too late. They're spirits are already cursed, to walk back roads and waterways. And when they find an , unfaithful man, they kill him, and he is never seen again."

At this point, Welch was quivering in anger and a hidden guilt. "You think...You think that has something to do with Constance?" He looked to me, "And you believe him?"

The man moved in front of me,-_oh how cute, he's trying to protect me...if only he knew who I was.-_ lowering himself a little towards Welch. "You tell us."

Then Welch fell apart. "I mean maybe- maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never have killed her own children!"

I watched unsympathetically as he was suddenly overcome with emotion and turned to us. _Serves him right in my opinion, he's been living in ignorance, thinking that everything they did was an accident when it all comes down to him not loving his wife enough. 'Love of my life' my ass! You don't cheat on the love of your life. _He suddenly got angry, glaring at the two of us.

"Now, both of you get the hell out of here, and don't you come back." And with that he walked away.

I smirked to myself. _Got 'em_. Without a word, I turned on my heel and started to walk back to my car.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who are you?" the guy took a few strides and tapped my shoulder. _Oh right, I wanted to talk to him about a few things. _

"Oh, right. Zoe Singer, pleased to meet a fellow hunter, my partner got taken by the fuzz." I put my hand forward, but he just stared at it. I lowered it, but continued, "So, are you little Sammy Winchester?"

He sighed looked at me strangely, "Uh...yeah. And I thought you looked familiar: Syd has a few pictures of you." _Huh, he must be that school friend of hers that said she would look good with the blue hair...wonder if he's why her type changed too. Too bad they don't seem to remember each other...or at least Sammy doesn't remember me. _

"Is that so?" I smiled tightly, "That sentiment will get her killed one of these days. And to answer your confusion, I knew you were a winchester- the Impala was a dead giveaway-and considering last I saw Dean he's a few inches shorter and his hair is much shorter...that only left one other person."

I smiled, "That is unless John decided to get a hell of a lot taller and younger somehow. I'm sure people have traded their souls for worse things." I laughed, at the expression on his face, "Though to be perfectly honest, I was expecting someone a few inches shorter and a little more blunt." _You are so hooked it's not even funny...have been for years and it's really sickening sometimes. _

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I imagine he's meeting Syd right now..." _Well actually re-meeting, but whatever. _

"Yea, about that..." He looked at me confused, while I smirked. "You're gonna need your phone."

Sam and I had decided we were going to make a plan after busting Dean and Syd out. _Story of my life..._I was to drive ahead of Sam and find Welch's place. Then while Sam distracted Constance, I would dig her up, and do the ol' salt and burn routine. Then we go pick Dean and Syd up at the hotel and we'll go on our merry ways...hopefully finding our dads somewhere in all of that. I was about halfway there when my cell phone went off.

I grabbed it, smiling at the caller ID. "Hey there Shawshank, how was the station?"

"Yea, we'll talk about it later, for now, did you find anything?" _Typical. All work and no play...at least I joke around when on a case..._

"Yup about to go scope out the place, good call. There _was_ a husband who was unfaithful. A Joseph Welch whose wife Constance killed her kids and herself around the time of the very first victim. So we _are_ dealing with a woman in white." I paused, smirking to myself, "Met up with your friend Sam, by the way. He seems very…"_ Familiar? Same old Sammy Winchester? _"Like I expected."

"Yea, I met his brother, but Zoe, can you shut up for a sec?!"

"I just don't understand why dad hasn't gotten rid of the remains yet, he found out three or four days ago where the remains were. It just-"

"Zoe that's what I'm trying to tell you! Dad's gone. He and John left Jericho." _No...they have to still be here…why would he._

I shook my head, "What? How'd you figure that out?"

"They left their journals here," _What the hell?! _"Cops found them, but they left you and Dean coordinates." _Same old ex-marine shit...Come on dad, what chased you out of town?_

"Oh yeah? where to?" I couldn't believe it, we were _so_ close. _Maybe I should have just come without Syd…I could've met up with Dean and maybe we would have been here in time._" And why didn't he wait?"

"I don't know, probably the same reason John left before Dean got here." _Well no shit! They're practically the same man. _

"Syd, what is going on?" I huffed, looking for the house as I tried to figure out what I didn't know.

"How should I know? I've been out of the game for four years, maybe I should be asking you!" She sighed. "Anyway, we're heading down to the house to meet you." _What? Not the hotel? _ "Don't do anything stupid."

"Says the one who escaped the cops and are coming to us…" I muttered, checking for Sam. He was still there so I sighed, "Okay, I'll be careful." _Not the same thing, but it'll work. _

She hung up and I heard the squeal of the impala stopping suddenly. I smiled and continue forward. "All part of the plan, bitch. All part of the plan."

The house was a few more miles down the road and I made it with Sam still a good distance behind me. Of course, this plot that Welch was talking about was harder to come by than we originally anticipated, so when I was poised to dig, shots rang out, announcing either Sam, or the other two's arrival. _Most likely both if you think about it. _I left the gear, and pocketed my zippo, running around the side of the house. I jumped as I watched the Impala crash through the front of the house through a window. _Shit, that wasn't part of the plan! Dean's gonna kill me! _

Climbing through the window, I grabbed an iron fire poker from the side room I was in and moved to the car. Keeping an eye out for Constance, I went into the main room only go meet Sam, Dean, _and_ Syd, all trapped between the hood of the car and a large chest of drawers. I moved towards them looking for our mark only to see nothing. _This is a little __**too**__ easy…_ I dropped the poker and pulled on the chest, trying to free them. They pushed with me, but of course, the bitch had it supernaturally stuck there. I picked up the poker as I felt cold and my breath misted. I held up the poker ready to swing, when Constance appeared, glaring down at us. _Come at me, bitch!_

Before either of us could move, the sound of water come from upstairs, making Constance and I look towards them, the lights flickering. At the top of the stairs, we saw two really small forms standing there, holding their hands.

To visceral voices called down, being creepy, like all children spirits are. "You came home to us, Mommy."

I shook off the chill that spread down my spine as Constance turned to leave. Her kids however, didn't want that to happen and appeared in front of us, making me let out a small gasp. _Crap forgot they could move like that...don't know how, but I did._ She gasped as well, fear in her form as her children clasp onto her in a seemingly innocent hug. However, it turned kind of disgusting as Constance started to scream hysterically, flashing between her flawless ghost 'flesh' and decomposed corpse she is. Letting out a final shriek, the three of them melted to the floor in a pile of ectoplasmic goo. We all watched as the puddle slowly sank into to the floor and made a gross draining noise, the whole ordeal over as quickly as it had started.

I look over at the trapped trio and watch as they all kick the chest over, it falling right away. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled, towards Dean. "Should've known it was _you_ that would get arrested with my sister."

He smirked coming over and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I wrapped an arm around his waist, grinning like an idiot. "We both should've known that our dads never really worked with anyone else...even after all these years. I see you-" I gave him a look as he silently asked how to go about this, "Met Sam."

I nodded, "And you Syd." _Clearly we are going to have to have a sit down once we get our dads..._

We turned over to our siblings as they stood over the puddle that was left over from water damage, but still where the ghosts...I suppose you could say died.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Syd was saying, looking over the area thoughtfully.

"That's why she could never come home. She was too scared to face them..."

Syd looked over at the tall boy smiling, "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy!" He smiled down at her, but she then frowned, and smacked him in the chest.

"Aah-hehe-hehuh" Sam grunted, laughing, but in pain.

"Now why the hell didn't you tell me you were a hunter?!" She demanded, hands crossed.

"I wish I could say the same to you. What were you two thinking shooting Casper in the face you freaks!" he teased, looking at Dean before turning back to my sister. "Besides, I couldn't tell you for the same reason as you: I'm protecting those I care about "

She looked flustered and angry sputtering, "I...that's not the.." _Well that's a rare sight...Sydney at a loss of words?! If only I had my camera. _

Dean and I chuckled as we detached suddenly, realizing they might ask questions, and walked over to the Impala. "I hate to break up this touching little reunion, but Sam," Dean said squatting over the front of the car, " If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

"And I'll help him." I said, ignoring Syd's judgmental looks. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Sam, I like you and you seem to be a good friend for my sister, but anybody who damages this beauty of a car deserves to die."

Syd smiled, commenting, "Sometimes I feel your love for cars surpasses your love of guys."

Dean shook his head smirking, " Naw, it's just got sentimental value! Too many good memories for her. Especially in the back- ooomf!"

As I removed my elbow from his ribcage, I taunted him by saying, "Keep your trap shut, Winchester, you're cuter that way." _And it helps us keep the family secrets sort of kinda...just shut up...no needing my sister to tease me about you...how mind blowingly __**ordinary**__._

As I turned back to the younger siblings and they were sharing a knowing look, I realized I just may be too late for that. I pointed to Sydney with a mean look, "Don't you be getting any _ideas_ there, Sydney." I walked around the rubble to get to my own car, "Now let's get this car and ourselves outta here before the cops find Syd and Dean."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's the next chapter for you lovely readers of mine! My sister also made her own account here so you should check her out! her page is Here: u4216624/Mystic-Viccer_**

**_Also, From here we'll be doing only a little bit of season One and maybe do near the end of season two and then spatterings within seasons three and four. It's from Five on that we really are focusing. :)_**

**_Thanks again for reading! Reviews are love!_**

**_Update:_**

**_This chapter has also been revised, chapter 2 hasn't yet due to my sister having written a majority of that chapter. (Update made 09/06/14) (Most current update 10-17-14)_**


	4. What's Next?

**Hey all, I know that it's been a while with lots of updating, but no new chapters, so Voila~! My sister and I have some new stuff for you guys! We still, unfortunately, don't own Supernatural, and we are hoping we can actually write more in the near future, but as always, no promises. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: What's Next?<em>

**Syd's POV: **

Zoe and I pulled up behind the Winchesters, seeing as Sam lived next door, and we road close to the boys the whole time.

"So I guess this is it, Zoe...Um...See you around." I told my big sister.

"You're really just going to ignore that Dad is leading us somewhere? He's sending us a message, Syd! He wants us to find him!" She thumped the steering wheel. She's been mad the entire ride after I told her to about her promise to take me back to campus.

"Zoe, I told you I want to leave this life behind. I have a live here...I don't know...maybe.." I trailed off.

"Maybe you should just nut up and come with me! It's about time you get back on the saddle. And as far as I could tell we made one hell of a team back there." she smiled, looking out her window. "You know, for you not being in the game for so long...Bitch."

"I wish I could but I have Shawn and the interview tomorrow. I'm sorry, Slut, but not this time." I said and got out of the car. I stared for the door but turned back. I opened the door again, "Take care of yourself, Zoe."

She smirked briefly, putting the car in park and stepping out. She rested her back against the door and shrugged. "Come on now, Syd! Have a little faith! This is me we're talking about, Killing things, saving people, it's what I do best." She looked over to the Impala with a wistful look. "Maybe Winchester and I will go, seeing as Sam's bailing too."

"Just be good...as you can be that is." I smirked.

She waved her hand, heading to Dean, a smile on her face, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, mother."

I just shook my head before walking into the house. It was quiet and felt empty, but I knew it wasn't. On the table in the kitchen there was a note. it read:

_Syd,_

_There is food in the microwave if you are hungry. Sorry I didn't stay up for you._

_Love,_

_Shawn _

I smiled at the note, but I was so tired that I just head up to our room, I slowed down...something was wrong. I'm just tired, I told myself. Once in the room, I threw my shoes to the floor and crawled into the bed. I laid there for a minute then rolled over to snuggle into Shawn. I felt it...My eyes shot open and I threw the sheets onto the floor. I could see it **was** what I thought it was. Before I could stop myself, I screamed on the top of my lungs. If that wasn't enough that I saw my boyfriend bloodied in the bed dead, with wierd cuts, but now there was a fire coming through the wall and I couldn't move. I could only scream.

It was in this position of me sitting next to Shawn screaming, that Zoe crashed through the door, Screaming.

"Syd! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! NOW, SYD, NOW!" she tried to pull me by my stomach, but I lurched towards what was left of my poor, dear Shawn, screaming and crying out his name. It was all in vain, though, Zoe was too strong and half dragged, half threw me down the stairs and then out of my house.

Zoe's POV

The fire Trucks were hosing the two apartments down, Syd and Sam at each of our trunks, as Dean and I looked on at the burning houses of our loved ones for the second time in our lives. _I'm really hoping this isn't going to become a theme...I mean that's the whole reason I don't live anywhere but cheap motels. That and I don't have a steady enough income for an apartment. Maybe I should invest in a mobile home. Oh Good God is that tacky._

"I'm glad you and I decided to come back, Singer. I don't know what I would do if I lost Sam." Dean said pulling me from my thoughts, but still looking at the flames with an almost unfeeling expression. Well, to anyone else anyway, but he was just like me, not wanting to show his weakness to others, so I could read him like an open book. The main difference is that is that unlike him I had a pretense of control and his was all too real.

I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed. " Believe me, I know….it's the same with me and Syd...always has."

We shared a look, one that we have been known to share throughout the years in our times together. A look that spoke to just how true all of our similarities are even if they aren't with who they expect. I was more like Sam in ways that Dean was more like Syd, but we still stayed pretty close to each other. It all came full circle. Looking away, Dean handed me a piece of paper with something scrawled on it and started towards his car, "We'll make a pit stop here for food and any other supplies, but then we're going to find our dads. I have a feeling our siblings have a renewed sense of purpose."

I smiled looking down at the paper, "I'll see you for Pie and Coffee in a few hours, Winchester."

"Drive Safe, Zo."

"You too, James." I smirked, thinking back to the days I tease him about his obsession with James Dean and then headed to my 'Stang to see how Syd was holding up. I found her with her Duffel slowly emptying and being put into the arsenal, her face stoney. "Hey...you wanna talk about it? I know we typically don't do the warm and fuzzy girly moments, but-"

"So why start now?! Let just find Dad then find whoever did this to Shawn!" She snapped and slammed the trunk.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I smirked, leaning on my car and handing the name of the dinner to her. "Deano and I planned to meet here for breakfast and a pow-wow. Let's go!"

Syd shook her head sadly at my excitement before shrugging, "Why not, I gotta make sure Sam's okay anyway…"

"Look, I'm not trying to make nothing out of something, okay?" I called over the car as we both went to our seats. "I'm just saying that maybe this is just what you needed to get back into the game, ya know? A purpose to keep fighting and all that shit."

"Whatever," She clearly didn't want to talk.

I sighed, getting into the car while she did the same and we closed our doors in unison while I drove off, letting her pick the music: just for tonight. We remained silent throughout the drive, making me almost shout in relief when we pulled up the diner and I ran inside to see the Winchester bros in a booth. I plopped down next to Dean, Sam not looking too friendly and grinned at the pie and chai tea set up in front of me.

"Be careful, Winchester, I may just kiss you if you keep this up." I teased, shoving my face with the beautifully sweet and warm apple pastry.

Around the same time Syd walked in and thumped into the spot next to Sam. Dean gave her a look, but seeing how she mirrored his brother didn't say anything and turned to me.

"Had I known I could buy you with my car and pie, honey I would have done this so much sooner." I rolled my eyes, stealing the last of his own pie. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"No flirting in front of the newly singles." I said, my mouth full of pie, swallowing, I winced. "Shit...was that too soon? I'm used to the hunter way of dealing with this…." _You mean not at all and just waiting for you to find a dark corner to fall apart in? Saving face, if you will?_ Syd just glared at me, pulling me from my thoughts._Well shit, clearly it was...If looks could kill I would be-_

"Oh, right...Sorry Sunshine, I forgot that you're not used to my humor like Sammy is." Dean said, trying to connect with my sister...or should I say reconnect. _Well to be fair they never really got along...I usually had to lock Syd in the bathroom from beating the snot out of them. Or strap her to the bed, whichever was easier at the time._

"Don't call me Sunshine!" Syd snapped. _Woah...that's her 'I told you once, you won't get it again' voice...what did James do?_

"I mean really? Have you met her?! She is not any kinda ray of sunshine… Not that you're much better, Winchester." I muttered, sipping my tea. _Okay, now I think I'm just asking for it..._

"No one asked you Zoe." Syd spat the words out like they poison. _Yup...totally asking for that._

"Just giving an observation, what about you Sammich? You've spent the last _four years_ with her, you tell us: is she a little ray of sunshine and starlight? Not that I'm _bitter_ or anything, just _curious._" I snapped giving up on even _trying _to hide that I couldn't tolerate this crap. _We need to go find John and Dad. They'll know what to do and we can go after this thing! They don't even know that what we saw today closely resembles-_

"Really Zoe!?"

"Yes, really! He knows you better than me at this point, doesn't he? And sense neither of you are going to talk about the damn elephant in the room of you guys having lost people really important to you, we should talk about something else!" I snapped back, sick of her silent treatment and sass. "As it is you don't even know that you guys al-"

"Already _what_ Zoe, huh? Already _what?" _

I asked, leaning back in the chair and throwing Dean's arm away, "_Nothing._ Just trying to get you to talk is all...forget I said anything." _Forget that I almost blew the big secret that Dean and I are privy to._

"Can we just talk about what we are going to do next." It wasn't a question, but a command, a deflection of what she was really thinking about. _Well she learned from the best...she just got better at it and replaced us on the roster._

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Dean said, finally speaking after gaping at the two of us, "You two need to talk about something, or so help me the two of us will take one car and you two can take another."

"Whatever."

"God Damn it, Sydney, how old are you really? Are we back in middle school?" I snapped tired of having that one word answer. _I mean really, I had enough of it when I got it from you __**and**__ same when we were in school, Damn._

"Well maybe if you let me breath for five freakin' minutes so I can absorb the fact that I just lost my boyfriend and best friend in the same night, than maybe I would be willing to talk." She snapped, slamming her hands on the table. This made everyone in the restaurant turn and look at us.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, Dean putting a hand on my shoulder. "Look, maybe we should just pay and leave...this clearly isn't going to end in a civilized manner, and if you get me kicked out of here, I'll never forgive you." I grabbed the box that had materialized at the table. "This pie is too good to risk a Singer/Winchester throwdown in public."

Getting up, I slapped some bills on the table-taken not so subtly from my bra- and walked out with my box clutched to my chest. _Take that, sis! You're not the only one who can pitch a fit. Though I'll admit, I wish that that Sam could rub off on her a little more...at least he knew to keep his damn trap shut._

**Syd's POV:**

"Damn, I forget how volatile she is sometimes…" Dean muttered, staring blatantly at my sister's ass as she walked away. "And how good it is to watch her make an exit."

"You better shut the_ hell_ up about my sister, you _pig_!" I snapped, before turning to Sam, ignoring the fact that Dean was unaffected by my outburst. "I'm sorry, Sam...It just hard losing them. I should go check on her…" _God I hate how many times I've said sorry...Father would kill me if he even knew the half of it._

I pat Sam's shoulder before heading to the door. I stop and walk back to grab the money Zoe put on the table. "_Your_ wise ass mouth can pay for the food."

Zoe was sitting on the hood of the car by the time I get out there. I sit next to her and hand the money over. She turned her gaze from the knife I'd gotten her a few years ago to look at it, then looked forward.

"Keep it. I stole it from your boyfriend's hoodie as revenge for the lead pipe thing...little did I know that it would be the last thing I did to the poor kid…" She offered a small smile.

I laughed a little. "He stole it from me."

She looked at me sadly, an understanding in her eyes before she turned back to playing with the knife. "Sorry for being an insensitive prick in there...you know how I am about these things. Pretend it didn't happen and cry about it when no one can see it…" She looked back at me with a

wry smile, "Well you know, no one besides you."

"Father would kill us both if he knew we were having this conversation right now." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Eh, we'd be dead from all the other times this has happened," She said, sliding off the car and sheathing the knife with a wink, "Never stopped us before."

I started to laugh. This earned me a strange look from Zoe. "Sorry I was just thinking of Dean's face when I called him a pig."

She pulled a face, her eyes turning to steel, "He was staring at my ass again, wasn't he." She took the pie out of it's and chucked it across the parking lot, "And to think I was going to share this with him when we got to the motel."

She had bits of pie in her hair from when the blueberry pastry cracked with her windup, so I just nodded through laugher. "Your hair...It's in your hair…" I said trying to breath.

"What?" She pulled at the hair, wincing at the gooey filly that she found there, "Son of a bitch!"

"As funny as it is that you call Dean that, that's my mom too you know."

Zoe whipped around, recovering with a smirk, "Well look who decided he had vocal cords!" She laughed, "Sorry Sammich, didn't even realize the bastard came out. But don't worry, he knows what I call him, and it isn't that." She glared at the shorter Winchester, "Though if I hear he was checking me out again, I just might think of worse ways to retaliate."

"Or you might just have something bad happen that no one can explain." I mutter under my breath. I never understood why my sister went for guys like Dean. It's not hard to see how they feel about each other...of course I thought the same thing about Jess and Sam and that took a little push to happen...

"See, _this _is why you had a hard time making friends as a kid...you don't know how to play the fine line between banter and threats." Zoe snickered, patting my shoulder. _Shit she heard me. _ "But anyway, now that we're all here, let's talk shop." She leaned back against the car, her arms crossed, "What's the plan on finding John and Benjamin."

I could tell it was hard for her to use our Father's name like that, but she kind of needed to in the present company, despite the look on Dean's face when she did it. _They really __**are**__ a lot a like…_

"Guys, just give us one week to look around, then we will go with you to find our dads." Sam said speaking for the first time on the subject.

We all find ourselves looking at Dean for his thoughts. "Fine. One week."

"But we stay unconnected to Campus...no using the school's guest services, they track that stuff." Zoe added. _No shit. _"If we do this, we do it our way. We do it like we're on a hunt."

"Ok." Sam and I said.

Zoe smirked, "Then let's get to work then, kiddos." I know that is was going to be a long week. I hope that it is worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada! Hope you liked it, next chapter will pick up with Wendigo! <strong>_

_**Please read and Review!**_

_**~Gwen, and MysticViccer**_


	5. Back to Work

_What is this? An __**update**__? It IS! Sorry for taking so long guys, my sister has been busy and so have I, but we're both on vacation so we may be able to sneak in a chapter or two in the next few weeks. Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Mysic-Viccer nor I own anything from Supernatural, it all belongs to Singer and Kripke.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Back to Work<em>

**Zoe's POV**

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

Singing along with the modernization of my typical choice in music, I turned my gaze from the highway towards my sister, worried about whether or not she was okay. She was currently sleeping after hours of silently sulking next to me. Though I suppose sulking would be a harsh term to describe the aftereffects of losing someone as important as Shawn was to her. It's not really something I think about, being a drunken, one night stand kind of girl myself. No, getting close to people is what got you killed. Or so I've been telling myself since I was a kid. My phone rang as the only non-familial exception to my bleak attempt at a rule blasted Cascada's "Bad Boy". Though not a part of my typical choice of music, but it was so appropriate in regards to our relationship that I couldn't resist.

"Please tell me we're getting close to this place, because the coffees that Syd has been forcing down my throat are making a sneak attack.." I mock- whined, not even bothering with cursory greetings.

"Well hello to you too, Ms. Daisy." Dean groused, making me scoff.

"What the hell kinda name is that for someone of my driving habits?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow at the flip phone skeptically, "You're usually better than that."

"Have you even realize how far you've fallen behind us, slow poke?"

My gaze snapped back to attention at the chuckle-filled comment to find that two cars had replaced my spot from behind the Impala. Groaning, I slapped both hands onto the wheel and cursed my inattention. Revving up the engine, I weaved the car through the pack of others and placed myself in the lane next to, but a few car lengths ahead of, Dean, enjoying the breeze working it's way through my hair. With my point proven, I directed my attention back to the phone.

"That better for you, Mr. Magoo?" I chirped, a smile playing across my lips as I made sure I didn't wake my sister.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

The chorus started back up on the radio while Dean let out a grunt of amusement, well actually it was probably annoyance, but I'll just call it amusement, since I found it funny. Though my laughter caused some pain in my gut, which brought me back to my coffee comment.

"Anyway, Winchester, about that pit stop…."

"We've still got a ways to go last Sammy and I checked, but if you're weak ass bladder can't handle it…"

"I'll survive." I snapped, bristling at the challenge like a five year old. He let out a laugh, so I decided to test the waters, keeping my voice breezy. "So...how's your navigator holding up? Better than mine?"

"Couldn't tell ya." He let out a breath of air, making me wonder if he was more or equally worried about the two of them. _I never could read him over the phone...its easier when those eyes of his portray everything. _"He's napping right now...so we'll have to see. How's Sunshine doin'?"

"Still willing to throttle you if you call her that again," I joked, looking to my sister as the song hit some longer strains and the guitars blared in the background. "She's about the same...sleeping, but from what I can see it's not very peaceful." I sighed, running a hand along my face. "That's what a full Seven days of getting your hopes up and thinking you can find a _normal_ reason for something you already _know _is a supernatural event will do to you, I guess.."

My gaze fell to the sprawling trees, the road now clear after the rest of the traffic taking exits while we stayed on course. She hadn't slept the entire time, burning the midnight oil and scouring the town while I trained and got ready to find Dad. It made me worried, and she ignored everything I had to say to her, so I felt pretty useless. Though when it comes to her, I've always felt that way, so I guess it was just weird for things to be our definition of normal for the first time in years.

I pulled the hand from where it had stopped over my mouth and slammed it into the steering wheel. "A _week_ Dean...why would we give them a _week?_ It's almost cruel what we let them do…"

"Do you really think they would have come with us otherwise?"

I sighed, flipping through the radios channels in search of a new song as he spoke, his voice sounding coarse as if he was thinking the same thing. I shook my head, not really sure what to say. _He does have a point, but it doesn't mean that we should have let them stay that long. _

"Yeah, well...we should have knocked some sense into them." I muttered, "Anyway, was your call only to tell me that I was falling behind? Because if that's the case I'll just fall back and follow until we find the place or my bladder explodes." I tilted my head back and forth slightly, "Ya know, whichever comes first."

"Now don't you think that's just a little too much information for me to have?"

"Nope." I smiled, popping the 'p'. "I think it was the perfect amount for you. I mean, since you just let Syd force feed me all the coffee and all."

"If you say so," He said, a light chuckle in his voice, "I'll talk to you soon, Singer."

"You too, Winchester."

The line clicked and I tossed my phone in my sparkling ashtray, cranking up the radio as the beginning chords of "Hot Blooded" started. I forced myself to remove the worry I had for my sister and focus on finding Dad. The coordinates had to be important, I just needed to find out why John was going to be there too. Right as I reached to grab the map, Syd shot up with fear shining in her eyes. Her breath was coming out in short breaths, making it evident she was recovering from a nightmare.

_I'm hot-blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?_

The music was the only other sound as I waited for her breathing to subside and her nerves to calm down. She had a tight grip on the chinese ring dagger I kept next to the emergency brake. _Damn whatever it was, it clearly did a number on her..._As she calmed down and her grip grew slack, I turned to her, "Are you alright?"

_I'm hot-blooded_

"Yea...I'm fine," She lied, her voice holding it's typical bite she saved for when she was hiding something.

_I'm hot-blooded_

"You wanna put my dagger down then, Sweetie?" I said, my voice going into the bullshit motherly voice I used so that dad thought I was the strong one. "You seem a bit jumpy."

Syd looked at her hand with surprise: apparently she didn't even know that she had pulled it out. "Um...Sorry." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it...whatever you were dreaming…." I paused, looking to the road, "Well it clearly had you freaked. But at least we know your instincts still work." She didn't say anything, so I tried for a different tactic, "Hey, you want a turn at driving?"

Syd gave a stiff laugh, "Are _you _feeling o.k? When have you ever even _thought_ about letting me drive?

_Honey, you oughta know_

I gave a one armed shrug, "Well I already warned Dean about our car stopping at a pit stop or at last a secluded area of forest within the next few minutes or so." I lead, knowing that I had her interest, "But if you're saying you don't want to…"

"No! I can drive." _Hook, line and sinker. _I smiled to myself, glad to distract her.

_Now you move so fine_

"Figured you'd say that." I shoved the map in her direction, "Here look up a pit stop and we'll have our chinese fire drill."

"Um...Take exit 37" She said, her nose intently within the folds of the paper, "There's a gas station right when you turn off"

"Alrighty." I said, putting my blinker on. "Hey, you should call Dean and let him know that we're stopping. I mean, I would do it myself, but I'm a bit busy making a really big turn."

Syd grabs what she thinks is her phone and calls Dean.

It rings twice before Dean picks up. "Can't go 5 minutes without hearing my sexy voice can you?"

It took all that I had to not slam on the breaks in the middle of the exit. _What the hell Dean?! What's got you in such a mood? I haven't even given you a __**hint **__of that kind of stuff since we got the sibs...I've been a perfectly amicable friend, without flirting...I think…_ I tried to think back to my behavior and couldn't really tell if there _was_ a just friends setting when it came to Dean. I kind of just went into auto-flirt with him. It's the worst part about this prolonged trip to be honest, it gets me into trouble.

_I wanna know_

_What you're doing after the show_

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think your talking to!? I sure as hell hope it's not me!" Syd said with a stern voice. I stifled a snort. _Somebody is in a mood...and I'll probably be interrogated for this later..._

_Now it's up to you_

"Sunshine! Why are you on Zoe's phone!?" Dean asked. _She wanted to call santa up, duh..._

_We can make a secret rendezvous_

"How many times did I tell you not to call me Sunshine! Now take exit 37!" _Wait what?_

_Just me and you_

"Why?" We spoke at the same time, making me cringe. _Man I hate when we do that. And it __**really **__isn't helping us right now. _

"Because my knif-my sister has to pee!" Syd yells, hanging up. There was silence, the music filling the void as I tried to mend the situation.

_That's why I'm hot-blooded_

_Check it and see_

_I got a fever of a -_

I snapped the music off, some random alternative band playing as I mumbled about how that was most certainly _not _helping before turning to my sister.

"So uh...I told you to tell him we were talking a detour...not for him to join us in said detour…" I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Unless you were getting ideas about taking my car, in which case, I appreciate that you set me up with a ride." _Not that you would be able to get anywhere with my baby, but hey, it's the thought right?_

"Might as will stay together, and I would kill myself before I leave you with that asshole." Syd snapped, still mad at Dean.

"Awww...You really _do_ care!" I said, my voice getting all sickly sweet as she rolled her eyes at me. I went to laugh, but it turned into a groan as my very full bladder protested. "Where's this pit stop so I can take a piss already!" I whined, slamming the steering wheel.

"Right there and you passed it." Syd said waving at the gas station.

"Gee thanks for the warning…" I said, making a sharp turn into an empty lot and making a rapid donut, my tires squealing as I got back on the road. Swinging into a spot, I jumped out, grabbing my phone and the dagger before running off to free myself from this annoying pain.

After quickly relieving myself, I washed my hands, and ran some water through my hair, anxious to get to a motel and shower. _And a nap...all this continuous driving and big sister mode has me beat..._When I walked out, Dean was leaning against my door, while Syd leaned into Sam's passenger side window, conversing quietly with the younger man. Walking to Dean, I gave him my best smile before smacking him upside the head.

"Son ofa Bitch!" He rubbed the back of his head, "What the fu-" he paused as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "dge... What was that for Zo!"

I crossed my arms, "I could survive _years_ without your mediocre voice, so lets cut the shit, and answer the phone properly from now on, okay?"

"Awh, you're just embarrassed your baby sis caught you flirting." Dean said, a smirk on his features. Syd turned for the five seconds it took to flip him the bird, "Well that's just not nice!"

"Yeah, well you deserved it, you ass," I said, as Syd said, "Well it's a good thing I'm not nice then!"

Sam laughed from the seat, earning a withering look-or what I like to call the 'bitch face'- from Dean.

"Okay, so how much farther do we have," I said, looking to the road then at my dagger that I pulled out from my jeans. "And who do I have to cut to find out where those damn journals are leading us?"

Sam spoke up, his map in his hands, "It's a place called Blackwater Ridge."

"It's a bunch of woods though," Dean said, making me look back at him, "I have no idea why, but it's where our dads want us to go."

"You mean I could have just waited till we got in the middle of _nowhere_ to go pee?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Will you stop talking about your bladder functions already?" Dean snapped, an irritated look on his face as he crossed his arms, "I think you reached your quota."

"You care way too much about your pee." Syd informed me in her 'Stop being an idiot' voice.

"Sooorry!" I drawled, "But I was holding it for a good thousand miles, so it was a _little_ important."

"I don't care." Syd said deadpanned, making me pout.

"Fine...I'll just have _my_ turn pouting in the passenger's seat," I whined, tossing her my keys. "Or rather, making sure you don't kill my baby."

"ye have little faith" Syd teased, catching them with a deft twist of her wrist and heading over to the car.

"So I guess this really was just a quick pit stop, huh?" Dean said, getting up and heading to his car, casting me a sidelong glance that had a something hidden in it.

I waved a hand turning away from it, "Yup! See you in a couple of hours."

I watched them go and I sat in the car and settled for a much wanted, and maybe even a little needed, siesta. And maybe just a little scolding on how I needed to behave around a certain hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Syd's POV <strong>

"All right it looks like we are heading out. See you soon, Sam," I said to him before starting for my sister's car.

"Syd!" Sam called, I stopped and looked at him. "It's not your-"

"It doesn't change anything Sam. You know that." I head to the car and get into the car with Zoe. I moved the seat back so my leg could hit the pelt instead of my ankle.

"You may have the whole of an _inch_ on me in height, but that is really not necessary." Zoe grumbled, her eyes still closed as she sat reclined next to me.

"When driving, an inch can make a big difference. Did you get any food when you were in there?" I told my sister.

"Whatever, just don't change too much so that I'm going crazy when I drive again." She said, "And don't change the station to something stupid and poppy." She opened her eyes and leaned forward slightly, "And why would I? You didn't say you wanted anything."

"Just wondering, and what was it you said about the driver pick the music?" I smirked.

"Well considering you haven't started to physically drive _yet_…" She drawled, her eyes squinted 'dangerously', "I am making a _friendly _suggestion that you just keep to at least the general rock side of things."

"I change the station before I start driving and don't worry I listen to good music." I play with the stations until I find the one I like.

As the opening instrumental of Clutch's '10001110101' blasted through the speakers, Zoe let out a satisfied nod and leaned back, "Okay, you pass….for now. Just get back onto the highway and follow those knuckleheads while I'm checking my eyelids for cracks."

"Sleep tight, Zo" I said before heading for the highway.

As I drove on I tried to listen to the music and not the thoughts in my head. Before I could stop it the image of Shawn bloody comes into my head. I shake my head and turn up the music. I put all my force on to driving and the music.

_I can't win...When I'm awake I see Shawn everywhere but when I try to sleep I see...I see those eyes...but where have I seen them before. Maybe my mom's I don't remember her much but why would she have yellow eyes and make me feel so uneasy...And the whispers..._

The good news is that train of thought stays in my mind long enough for Zoe to wake up from her nap.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

She stretched with her arms in front of her, letting out a slight groan with her menstruations. She fixed her shirt, answering with a slightly groggy tone still i her voice. "About as well as could be expected." She let out a yawn, patting at the dashboard lightly, "Baby I love you, but unless I'm in the back seat, I can't get comfortable enough to sleep worth shit."

"Well the good news is we are here." I informed my sister.

"Oh goodie, chance to finally figure out what the hell's going on." She chirped, her voice filled with fake cheer as well as a hint of worry.

I pack the car next to the Impale. On the other side of the Impala is a sign that says "Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest". We get out of the car and Zoe grabs my arms before I go to walk inside with the boys.

"Wait a sec." She said, popping open the trunk and grabbing a couple of badges from her arsenal along with a notepad and rather official looking photocamera. "They can dumbly play the wildlife rangers, we'll be nature journalists." I roll my eyes at her, grabbing the badge and headed in. "What?! Better safe than sorry!"

Once inside Sam and I looked at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE" in big bold letters. Zoe worked her spiel, taking pictures of various decor while Dean followed her and looked around.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam tells our siblings but they seem more interested with the pictures.

Dean pointed at it, clearly amused, "Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear."

"Go on then, Deano! Gimme your best reaction to the photo." Zoe said excitedly, the camera poised to snap anything he did. When he did nothing she scoffed, a slight whine in her voice, "You are no fun! At least pretend to be impressed with my thoroughness." She hissed, eyeing the clerk cautiously.

Sam and I looked over. Dean is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Zoe, meanwhile, was working on trying to get them to cooperate with her.

"Really Zoe! How old are we?" I told her heading over.

"Hey, I am plenty young enough to still get annoyed when my subjects don't work with me on my article!" She groaned, clearly not slipping from character any time soon. I rolled my eyes, again.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam tells us trying to get back to the reason we are here.

"I wonder if I could get any pics…" Zoe mused, making me wonder if she was still joking or actually serious. "Might make a good postcard for Bobby…"

"Why would our Fathers send us here? What's going on?" I asked to no one.

We were all too busy looking at the picture that we didn't hear the ranger coming up behind us until he started to talk; "You folks aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." I tell him. Sam gives a small laugh.

"These two idiots just came with us for moral support." Zoe quipped, patting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean grinned at the ranger and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man." Dean added, making Zoe pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Bull." The Ranger stated. I look to Zoe but she gave me a look to let him continue. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean speaks before Zoe gets a chance to. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger- Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Ranger Wilkinson told us. Dean shakes his head. "Tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said. Zoe let out a scoff eyeing him as if she knew where he was going with all of this and thought he was an idiot for it.

"That is putting it mildly." He said not looking at Zoe.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said, trying to fish for information, while making Zoe finally burst into vocal contradictions.

"Dean, let the man do his job! We have a paper to write, remember?"

Dean raises his eyebrows after the ranger eyes Dean suspicously, "Am I not allowed to be concerned for our friend, Kat?" He turned to her slightly, "You and your cousin can work on your paper if you'd like, but I want to help Hayley."

Zoe huffed, "I didn't say that...but-" She started.

"Then let's help her out." Dean said, turning back to the Ranger. "So what do you say? Help a friend help a friend?"

The Ranger eyes Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows. We leave the ranger station with Dean holding a piece of paper and laughing. And even though I was there, I still don't know how he got it, but that was not what I was thinking about.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something." Sam said at the time I said "Zoe you should really show your jealousy more."

"What do you mean?" Dean said being an idiot.

Zoe scoffed and gave me an eye roll, "You have no idea what you're talking about." She adjusted the camera so that it was around her neck, and ran a hand through her hair. "Trust me, you really don't. It's- it's complicated."

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam said and I smirked at my big sister. The smirk that said I don't believe you.

She sighed, turning to the car, "You know what? Believe what you want, I don't have time for this shit." She was clearly upset, but I wasn't sure if it was entirely based on our conversation or not.

Zoe and I go to opposite sides of the Mustang

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" I heard Dean say.

There was a pause before Sam and I said, "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked to his brother.

"I thought Beefcake over here had the monopoly on it." Zoe said, leaning over the roof of her car, her hand gesturing for the keys that I still had. "Plus myself, of course."

"Since now." Sam stated before opening the car door. I threw the keys to Zoe and open my door.

Before I get in I muttered under my breath, "That's hot."

"Really?" Dean said not hiding his surprise.

"You should show your attraction more often, there Syd." Zoe muttered for just me, a smirk on her face as she caught what I said.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I shot back.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I told him at the same time Zoe snapped out a terse, "Nothing."

"Well it would prove you're not an emotionless robot with a proclivity for knife throwing, so yes." She grinned, "Now get the address so we can go."

The four of us stand at the door of Haley Collins because four random people standing outside your door is not scary or weird at all.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean informed the girl.

He was shortly followed by Zoe saying, "And we're tagging along from the local university." She shrugged, "We're working on a report for one of our classes and wanted to look into what is happening in the forest."

Haley let's Zoe and I in but stops Dean and Sam at the door, "Lemme see some ID."

Zoe smirked at them as Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'samuel Cole' and holds it up so Haley can see it. Dean is smiling that stupid smile of his until she moves out of the doorway, Zoe giving a barely perceptible eyeroll at his casanova routine.

"Come on in." She said.

"Thanks." Dean smiles. As the door is opened more Haley gets a look at the boy's car.

"That yours?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean says in that-trying-to-be-cool-but-really-isn't kind of way. Sam looks back at the Impala.

"Nice car." She said as I see Zoe glaring a little. She caught my glance and shook her head, mouthing a snappy 'shut up' before turning back to Haley.

With that she leads us into the kitchen, where a young man is sitting at the table on a laptop. Zoe decided to sit next to the kid while Dean turns to Sam to say something but I don't hear it. He must have mouthed it or something, all I know is that Sam rolled his eyes at it.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked. I get ready to write down what she says.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley told us.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She answered me.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean told them.

"He wouldn't do that." The boy from the table said, he must have been Ben. Zoe looked at a loss next to him, not sure if she should comfort him, or push him for more information, but said nothing.

Dean eyed Ben making him look away. Haley puts more food on the table before talking again.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She explained to us

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah." Haley said. She goes to a laptop and pulls up some pictures. She pulls up a picture. "That's Tommy."

She then clicks twice and another picture comes up. The still frame opens the latest video.

It is of the man from before, Tommy, in a tent that has to be his. Tommy started to talk, "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

I spot a shadow flicking past and look at Sam to see if he say it too. His eyes told me he did.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley told us but I wasn't really listening. Dean told her something but I was more interested in the video to listen.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" I asked her before Sam had a chances to.

"Sure." Haley told me. I smiled at the answer. It seemed that a case like that one would be just what I need to stop thinking about what had happened to me the week before. Maybe it was good to get back into the family business… I was only really fooling myself when I was there and because of that people I loved died. It was the last time I would not let it happen again. If I had any say in it, but I don't not know and definitely not then. But if I liked it or not it was back to work.

* * *

><p><em>And there's another chapter! We made this one a little more balanced when it comes to the perspectives, and also showed a tiny bit of insight into Zoe and Dean, but not really anything if you think about it, more of a tease. Anywho~! Enjoy and keep reading! <em>

_~Gwen and Mystic-Viccer_


End file.
